


Impossible Vs. Improbable

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping out of the shower, Mycroft comes face to face with a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Vs. Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221b fic. If anyone has a better idea for the title, I'd be glad to hear your suggestions. Also, this was based off of a random bit of information I came across when checking out news for season 3. Steve Moffat said that in season 3 there will be a shower scene with Mycroft. This is my (more than likely inaccurate) interpretation of that info.

Mycroft closed his eyes as hot water pounded the tense muscles in his back. His job was stressful, that was always true, but during the past three years grief has aged him more than his job ever would. His little brother, cut down in his prime. Even Mycroft Holmes makes mistakes, and the one he regrets the most is never noticing how close to the edge his brother was. He never knew until Sherlock fell.

Sighing, Mycroft finished his shower and turned off the water. Pulling back the curtain, he wiped water from his eyes while he reached for his towel. He patted his face dry before wrapping it securely around his waist. He stepped out of the shower…before falling back as he saw Sherlock Holmes sitting on the closed lid of his toilet.

“Impossible,” Mycroft breathed, unable to say more. His baby brother was sitting in front of him, but that was impossible because Sherlock was dead. Was he losing his mind?

“Once you have ruled out the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be true,” Sherlock said, his voice exactly as Mycroft remembered it. “I have some explanations you need to hear, brother mine.”

Mycroft leaned against the wall. How was this possible? He looked more closely at his brother, noting the skeletal thinness. “Indeed you do brother.”


End file.
